


got my body confused

by smutpeddler



Series: i will possess your heart [6]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: F/M, Orgasm Denial, mentions of knife play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 07:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15625860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutpeddler/pseuds/smutpeddler
Summary: She had wanted him to hunt her, to feel an entire spectrum of emotions that had never crossed his mind before he saw her. His prey, his prize.





	got my body confused

Patrick had never really thought about the word beautiful. It had honestly seemed like a stupid word to him for the longest time. Sunsets weren’t beautiful, neither were babies, or girls. It was an overused word that meant nothing. But Bethany in the quarry, laid out after swimming in the tiniest swimsuit, the healing gash on her tit red and angry for all the world to see. It started to make a bit more sense.

He hadn’t seen her in days, not in school, not following behind him. It had started to piss him off, enough to knock on the front door Saturday morning. Her father wasn’t pleased to see him, but he didn’t seem in the least bit surprised that his daughter had chosen him as someone to spend her time with.

“She’s at the quarry,” barely through the sentence when he started to slam the door shut.

 

He should be pissed and he had been all morning, thinking of all the things he was going to do to her, the things he would make her do. As the hours went by the ideas just got worse, darker, demented. Until he found her there, almost like some sort of Christmas present just for him. I don’t think I’m like most girls. It wasn’t defiance, she wasn’t running from him. She had wanted him to hunt her, to feel an entire spectrum of emotions that had never crossed his mind before he saw her. His prey, his prize. Careful to keep his steps quiet he moves slowly towards her, the radio plays some girly rock song and seems to distract her from everything around her. A mistake on her part.

Hips pinned by his thighs, her wrists by his hands, blue eyes fly open wide. It’s not fear that dilates her pupils, her chest arching. Ducking his head he runs his nose over the scab before biting the still sensitive area around it as hard as can. His mouth fills with the taste of her again, just the barest bit from where his teeth had managed to sink into the flesh. He thinks about shaking his head, tearing the flesh, But she screams, grinds up against him, does everything but beg.

 

“Found you,” he growls, admiring the welling teeth marks around the gash that now oozed blood once more, “Did ya miss me, sweet cheeks?”

 

“What took you so long?” she pants, rolling her bottom lip between her teeth.

 

He can feel her thighs moving just barely, trying to create friction, anything to relieve the now growing ache between them, “You’re not easy to find,” pushing forward with his hips to keep her lower half motionless, “Something I can help you with?”

 

She opens her mouth and closes it a few times, she doesn’t know, it’s different than anything else. Every daydream or late night fantasy. How was she supposed to articulate every bit of fire and electricity racing through her body, “Show,” she swallows hard, “Show me what I want.”

 

It’s the grin of a wolf, some devil sent from Hell just to torment her, “Don’t move. Not even a little,” pulling himself up straight and pulling that same blade from his back pocket and extending it, “Only when I tell you, when I make you,” making sure she could see all of it in the sunlight and setting it just out of arms reach.

 

She nodded, curls tangling at the motion, “I won’t,” she feels like a rag doll, like everything had lead up to this, the moment that she realized all she was meant to be was a play thing for someone like this.

 

“Close your eyes,” she follows the order without question, holding himself half upright, looming over her.

 

His finger tips trail along her flesh, sending goosebumps and shivers along her skin even in the summer heat. Following just along the curve of the fabric above and below the swim suit’s cups, letting his pinkies just barely brush nipples already straining towards him. One hand trails down her stomach, feeling it quiver under the barest of touch until he could place his hand on her pelvis, pushing hard, making sure she stayed firmly in place. Through the thin fabric he pinches a nipple hard, there’s a yelp, followed by a low moan. Her body tensing and releasing, wanting to move on animal instinct and held back by what little control she had left. How long till she lost that control? Then what would he do? The idea filling her full of excitement and terror that quickly evaporated when he did the same to the other nipples and give a perverse giggle. With everything in her, Bethany held still.

 

“Good girl,” the same hand grips her ribs tightly, using his knuckles and the rock to hold himself steady, “Very good,” his thumb stroking the sensitive skin just above the bottoms before he cupped her through them.

 

Her back almost arches, a movement barely visible to the eye, but he sees it. They both know he sees it. A shiver runs from head to toe. What would he do next? The answer was nothing. He simply stood up, silently picked up the knife and sauntered back into the woods. The worst torture he had come up with, leaving her there wanting something she couldn’t grasp. Couldn’t describe. Something she couldn’t do to herself no matter how hard she tried.


End file.
